


Olden Times

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I would’ve died for you”





	Olden Times

You were laying on the grass, staring up at the sky, 2D next to you as you held hands.

You’d ended up here on accident when he’d tripped and fell onto his back, groaning. When you noticed that he hadn’t made an attempt to get up yet, he’d grabbed your hand and yanked you down onto the ground next to him explaining that the view was beautiful and, much like you, worth falling for.

You’d smiled and rolled your eyes at his pun as you laid down next to him and you gazed at the clouds, coming up with weird objects that the clouds could be. Your favorite suggestion so far was a circus made up of only a clown and an empty saddle which 2D said was really quite sad. When you’d asked how he said that a circus with only a clown was creepy and would definitely run out of business soon and you’d snorted saying that was basically Murdoc without his band, earning a smile from your boyfriend.

You’d ended up silently lying there after a while with your eyes closed, letting the sun warm your face as 2D ran his thumb over your hand gently ever so often.

“What do you think our we did in our past lives?” He asked randomly.

“Hmm, well I think we definitely were together then,” You commented.

“Definitely, couldn’ see myself without ya! Probably be back in the Middle Ages or somefing with all tha castles, lots of diseases too. That part wouldn’t ave been that great, be like a bunch of living zombies wouldn’t it? Nevermind, tha would of been real cool!” He said.

“Yeah but babe, imagine all the rats,” You add.

“What’s wrong with rats?” He asks, confused.

“It’s all fun and games until they start spreading the plague,” You say, “Or in this case, the zombie virus.”

“You’re righ, you’re righ. Fink that would’ve been alrigh though as long as you avoided 'em,” He said.

“We’d have those giant flat bats that we could use to hit them away, it would have been our biggest sport,” You said.

“Yeah! Those things, kids would’ve been great at that. We could punt ‘em at Murdoc too! Don’ tell him I said that though,” He adds and you can’t help but laugh.

“It’s okay, I think he already has the plague, it’d explain why he’s green. Noodle would have been a knight, swooning all the ladies in the land,” You added.

“Yeah, yeah! And she could’ve brought us back all kinds of cool stuff from all o’ her adventures, bet she woulda married a princess!” He adds.

“Russel would have been the King, Del ruling by his side. We would have gone and visited from our journeys around the world,” You said.

“Russel woulda been an awesome king, fair and what’s the word. Kind but with a v?” He asked.

“Hmm, benevolent I think?” You respond.

“Benevolent, tha’s right. You’re real smart. I would’ve died for you, save you from the rat armies or somefing,” He adds.

You roll onto your side and gaze down at him with a smile on your face and he looks back at you with a goofy grin on his face.

“Sound heroic to ya?” He questioned.

“I’m swooning already,” You say and your smiles grow bigger.

“Prove it, don’ see ya swoonin’. Fink you’re exaggeratin’” He teases.

You sit up and dramatically put a hand to your head falling backwards and landing on his chest, your head next his and you take the opportunity to press a kiss against his cheek watching happily as he blushed.

“Have I swooned properly now?” You say and he laughs.

“Neva seen better swoonin’ in my lifetime, tha’s includin’ my last one too,” He tells you.


End file.
